


How They Became Roommates

by wellihaveakeyboard



Series: Peter and Wade Roommates [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Roommates, tony stark mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: How Peter and Wade became roommates. The first part is Peter's POV and the second is Wade's.It can be read as a one shot or as a part of the series.
Relationships: none yet
Series: Peter and Wade Roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096583
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Peter's POV

Peter looked at the email from the housing office, confirming that all slots for on campus housing were full. He was confused by the email so he called Ned.

“I’m sorry Peter but Cindy and I decided to move in together, I thought I told you.” Ned said somewhat apologetically.

“I don’t remember fi you did." Peter sighed. "Its fine I guess I’ll find something.”

Peter hung up and thumped his head on his desk beside his computer. The panicked thoughts about living on the street or having a weird roommate with boundary issues find his suit kept spiraling. He couldn’t ask Mr. Stark for help because he wanted Stark to start taking him seriously and Spider-Man seriously. He allowed himself five minutes of self-pity before opening the off-campus housing pages. He sent off some emails, before spying one posting that read.

_I need a roommate so my annoying friend minds his own damn business. Will have to share space with me, White, and Yellow, but you get your own bedroom with minimal damage yay! Those with a preference for red clothing will probably do better. If insane call, if not send email._

Peter chuckled and scrolled past searching for more posts before he had to go to class. That evening he received the first of the rejections.

‘Great, everywhere is full or too expensive for me’ Peter thought. ‘If nothing else I might apply to the joke one for fun’

The following morning Peter had received rejections from all places so he had no choice but to call about the final apartment.

Ring, Ring, Ring

“Hello” A voice of someone that had obviously been sleeping answered.

“Sorry if I woke you at 11 but I’m calling about the roommate posting” Peter responded.

“Are you insane cutie?”

“I don’t think so?”

The voice sounded almost gleeful then “Good the best crazy people never know they are crazy! If you actually want to see the place and aren’t part of the big bird agency here’s the address, come anytime today.”

They gave the address and then promptly hung up on a very confused Peter.

Peter walked to the address of an apartment building at a surprisingly decent neighborhood, not far from the campus. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and knocked on a door that had rust colored stains on the bottom of it.

“Who the hell is knocking on my?” shouted a man while yanking the door open. He was wearing a red mask and abruptly stopped talking when he saw Peter at the door.

“Well, hello cutie pie. What bored writer made you appear here today?” He said while openly looking Peter up and down.

“I’m here about the roommate ad.” Peter said nervously. He was beginning to play with his hands.

“Of course. Come on in, look at the shithole.” He said while gesturing Peter inside.

“That would be your room.” He gestured to one room that was off to the right of the apartment. “Kitchen, bathroom, my room you won’t ever be allowed in there. I have TV and internet included.” He said while flopping on the couch. “Feel free to look around.” He gestured to the apartment lazily from his position on the couch. 

Peter looked around the place and aside from some rust in the bathroom and the overall obvious age of the apartment he saw no issues at all.

“How much do you want in rent?”

The man shot up off the couch. “You want the room?”

“Depending on the rent, yea. It’s clean, you obviously value privacy and I work at all hours of the night. Plus its close to campus.”

The man looked at Peter as if he was crazy “Oooookay, it’s 100 a month.”

“100 a month?”

“Okay you drive a hard bargain, 50.”

Peter was tired and just done with everything. “Sure, 50. When can I move in? And what is your name?”

The man laughed and proceeded to wink at Peter despite masks not being able to wink. “It’s Wade and you can move in whenever you want you cute, adorable unicorn.”


	2. Wade's POV

“Wade you need a roommate so I don’t have to keep checking to make sure you haven’t killed yourself for fun.” Weasel said, wiping down the bar around Wade’s head.

“I don’t want some crazy person all up in my business, that is gonna ask about the mask.” Wade responded, while trying to maneuver the straw under the bottom of his glass.

“Post an ad or I will be at your house every day.” Weasel said while walking off.

Wade snagged Weasel’s laptop from behind the counter and posted an ad that would guarantee no one was crazy enough to respond to it.

_I need a roommate so my annoying friend minds his own damn business. Will have to share space with me, White, and Yellow, but you get your own bedroom with minimal damage yay! Those with a preference for red clothing will probably do better. If insane call, if not send email._

‘Aww he included us’ White said.

‘Shhhh, we aren’t important to the plot yet.’ Yellow replied.

Wade went home and passed out facedown in his bed without removing the mask. The next morning he was woken by his phone ringing and fumbled to find it. The mask had shifted enough to blind him during the night so he took it off before answering.

“Hello”

“Sorry if I woke you at 11 but I’m calling about the roommate posting” Responded someone that sounded way to chipper for the time.

Wade couldn’t believe someone had actually responded. “Are you insane cutie?”

“I don’t think so?” The person responded a little nervously.

Wade was beginning to enjoy messing with this person. “Good the best crazy people never know they are crazy! If you actually want to see the place and aren’t part of the big bird agency here’s the address, come anytime today.”

He gave the address and hung up on the person. Since he was now conscious he moved around the apartment to eat breakfast and read the jobs people have sent him. Wade was beginning to dream about Mexican foods when he heard a knock.

‘Did I mentally order tacos’

‘Even we don’t have that power’ White replied.

‘No one has that power’ Yellow snarked.

The person knocked again and Wade threw on his mask before moving towards the door.

“Who the hell is knocking on my?” Wade shouted while yanking the door open. He abruptly stopped talking when he saw a cute guy on the opposite side of the door. The guy looked tired and had faint bruise in the middle of his forehead. Obviously a college student from his hoodie and backpack. 

“Well, hello cutie pie. What bored writer made you appear here today?” He said while openly looking the kid up and down.

“I’m here about the roommate ad.” The kid said nervously. Wade noticed he was nervous and playing with his hands.

‘If he wants to see it, he can see it.’

“Of course. Come on in, look at the shithole.” He said while gesturing the kid inside.

“That would be your room.” He gestured to one room that was off to the right of the apartment. “Kitchen, bathroom, my room you won’t ever be allowed in there. I have TV and internet included.” He said while flopping on the couch attempting to look calmer than he actually felt. “Feel free to look around.”

The kid looked around the place while Wade laid on the couch and tried to calm down.

‘Why does he want to live here?’

“You don’t actually think he wants to be here?’ White said.

‘Maybe he needs a place, he looks desperate.’ Yellow replied.

‘How desperate does he have to be?’ White said.

'He hasn't asked about the mask.' Yellow said. 

That thought stopped Wade in surprise. 

“How much do you want in rent?” the kid asked, yanking Wade from his mental conversation.

Wade shot up off the couch. “You want the room?”

“Depending on the rent, yea. It’s clean, you obviously value privacy and I work at all hours of the night. Plus its close to campus.” The kid replied with a shrug.

Wade looked at him as if he was crazy, but he wanted to help out a kid that was obviously desperate if he wanted to stay here. Also the kid hadn't asked about the mask and valued his privacy so Wade decided to let him stay. “Oooookay, it’s 100 a month.”

“100 a month?”

“Okay you drive a hard bargain, 50.”

“Sure, 50. When can I move in? And what is your name?”

The Wade laughed and proceeded to wink at the kid. “It’s Wade and you can move in whenever you want you cute, adorable unicorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This series might not necessarily be in order but the order won't matter.


End file.
